


Accomplished

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, meme: five sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well; the penguin wasn't the weirdest part of her afternoon, certainly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timeheist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/gifts).



> For a five-sentences fic meme on LJ (Given the first sentence, write the following five).

Well; the penguin wasn't the weirdest part of her afternoon, certainly. After the trouble she'd had with the bewildered, swordstick-wielding, temporally displaced aristocrat, Romana had found accompanying a Whifferdill to the Lord Mayor's banquet positively relaxing. Sadly, they'd had to leave early and rapidly; he had, at least, congratulated her on her poise as she'd climbed down the outside of the Guildhall with a vial of subcritical validium uncomfortably concealed in her underwear.

She'd scarcely had time to change and freshen up before her next appointment, who'd turned out to be none other than the Doctor himself, in need of some assistance dealing with an infestation of singing clockwork mice in the Lots Road power station. It had been strictly impressed on Romana that she wasn't to let clients take improper advantage of her, but rules were made to be broken.

All in all, she decided, it was as well for both her and the planet that she'd been working undercover at Eve's Escorts that day.


End file.
